Modern computer systems are becoming more user-friendly through the use of graphical user interfaces. Such interfaces provide a more intuitive method for an operator to use the programs thereon. For example, an operator may invoke a program by the selection of a graphical object or icon rather than by typing in a program command. Thus, the operator does not need to remember program commands which are frequently non-intuitive and are generally considered unfriendly.
As computers are more and more widely accepted, more information, including sensitive or classified information, is placed on computers. As is well known, there are many people who pride themselves in the ability to "break" into computer systems to access data. There are many different ways to attempt to prevent unauthorized personnel from obtaining data on a computer. Passwords are commonly used for such a purpose. For example, an operator is required to type in a predetermined code word or sequence of keystrokes before access is granted. If the password is approved, the operator is then allowed to obtain the data and/or run programs as desired. Unfortunately, as noted above, there are many personnel who pride themselves in being able to break code words or passwords and obtain unauthorized entry into computer systems.
In addition to the use of passwords, other entry authorization techniques include the use of identification cards (U.S. Pat. No. 4,599,509, Jul. 8, 1986, to Silverman, et al.) and encryption devices (U.S. Pat. No. 4,691,355, Sep. 1, 1987, to Wirstrom, et al.).
Whenever a plurality of personnel have access to a single input device, there is a possibility that unauthorized access may be allowed. For example, an operator will typically initialize the terminal at the beginning of the day and sign on with the appropriate password. Thus, access will be granted to any programs to which that operator is allowed by anyone who would use that terminal. If the operator is absent from the terminal, any person authorized or unauthorized would be able to obtain data therefrom. Thus, there is a need for a method and apparatus which will allow a computer system to grant access to individual files/programs on an as-authorized basis only.
Further in the desire to create a more user-friendly system, touch screen technology enables direct object selection by a user's fingers contacting a touch screen surface directly over a graphical object. In addition, there are known devices which can compare a live fingerprint against a referenced print. Thus, while there are fingerprint recognition devices, there is no presently known method and apparatus allowing access to computer systems and individual programs thereon by fingerprint recognition on touch screens.